Monday
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Jared's had a busy weekend. His whole life has been turned upside down, but it's about to get spun around again.
1. Chapter 1

Penname: Kimmydonn  
>Title: Monday<br>Summary: Jared's whole world changed, and it's about to do it again.  
>Word Count: 473<br>Rating: K+  
>Characters are SM's<p>

* * *

><p>Monday. Who in the hell invented Monday anyway? Putting my head on my desk, I nearly fell asleep before someone kicked my chair. I bolted upright, letting everyone know I had been half-asleep and earning a few chuckles. Nice.<p>

As class droned, I looked around the room, out the window, back over all the heads, thinking about what Sam had tried to explain Saturday night, the first night I'd become a wolf. It was ridiculous, legends coming true, but I couldn't argue when his voice was in my head and I was howling to the moon.

Whoa, someone found a new shampoo. One head, three desks ahead of mine, seemed to shine today. Kim's hair had always been a little lighter than everyone else's. It wasn't crow black, but a deep brown. Today it seemed to sparkle. I stared at it until my eyelids drooped again. I hadn't gotten much sleep this weekend, hardly surprising.

I came to myself one more time as everyone started moving. Class was over, thank the Creator. I grabbed my books and nearly plowed Kim down, not seeing her until the last second. The hair let me know it was her.

"I'm sorry!" I said, grabbing her arm to stabilize her as she wobbled from the impact.

She tittered. "In a hurry, Jared? Hot date with a pillow?" she teased, pushing her hair back out of her face. Obviously my inability to keep my eyes open hadn't been lost on her.

I laughed back, about to agree. Her eyes, clear of hair now, found mine and I wondered if I'd ever noticed them before. It was like the hair before, only more so. I'd known she had hazel eyes, not dark brown, but had I ever seen the gold and green flecks so clearly, had I ever noticed the blue ring around the iris? How could I have missed how breathtaking her smile was? Or how perfect her tiny nose balanced her curved lips? I almost kissed her right there, but more was going through my head, like my soul was being pulled right out of my eyes and into hers, like the room had just started spinning around us, the whole world spinning. Not around us. I was spinning too, around her.

"Can I have a hot date with you?" I managed to croak out when I got my vision straight. It wasn't a perfect fit. The whole room seemed dimmer, as though all the light came from her. The colors seemed duller, except for her eyes, her hair, her skin...

"Um..." she blushed and I watched it bloom and spread on her cheeks, lifting my hand to touch one. "I'd like that," she said in little more than a whisper. Monday might be me new favorite day of the week, five days of Kim to follow.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

><p>Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.<p>

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

><p>Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com<p>

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

><p>Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom<br>an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
>ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become<br>wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
>of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on<br>the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
>within, takes in water, becoming wet."<p>

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
>retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in<br>the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
>rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was<br>looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
>place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the<br>Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
>it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?<br>Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
>flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with<br>memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
>again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.<p>

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
>was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder<br>why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
>where she had pinned the bloom today.<p>

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
>constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She<br>taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
>nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste<br>as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
>side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she<br>stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
>his touch.<p>

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
>Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her<br>chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
>Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She<br>backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
>corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her<br>effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
>eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his<br>loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
>was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had<br>delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
>nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried<br>not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
>think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so<br>distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
>her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had<br>nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
>that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.<br>She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
>one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time<br>remained.

* * *

><p>If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
